


Trippings

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, prank
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Sa hiya ni Wonwoo sa kadahilanang hindi niya yata masisipot ang blind date niya dahil sa sakit ng tiyan, pinakiusapan niya ang kaniyang kumpare na si Joshua para maging proxy niya. Ang hindi niya alam, na nerbyos ni Soonyoung - ang blind date ni Wonwoo - nagpadala rin siya ng proxy niya para sana siputin si Wonwoo, Si Jeonghan.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Trippings

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI090  
>  **OPM:** Superproxy - Eraserheads  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Thank you po sa prompter at thank you in advance po agad sa mga magbabasa ^^

Nagsimula ang lahat hindi sa eskwela kung 'di sa isang hula.

Isang araw naisipan ni Joshua na magpasama kay Wonwoo sa isang sikat na manghuhula na nireto sakaniya ni Seungcheol. Desidido na kasi ito na magkaroon ng jowa ngayong taon pero kahit anong porma at papogi ang gawin niya walang manliligaw na dumadating.

Ilang beses na kasing tugma ang hula kay Seungcheol kaya naisip niya ' _if it worked for him, it might work for me_ ' - parang skincare lang!

Maybe it's time na siya naman ang gumalaw.

"Bakit sa manghuhula pa?" tanong ni Wonwoo habang nagmamaneho.

Si Wonwoo na naka-day off ang nahila niya para sumama sakaniya.

"Iniisip ko baka kasi may nagsumpa sa akin na hindi na magkajowa, para sure lang. Baka may kailangan akong gawin o agimat na dapat dala dala para maattract ko na si _the one._ " sagot ni Joshua.

Gustong matawa ni Wonwoo pero pinigilan lang niya ang sarili.

Finally ang habulin naman ang humahabol.

Noong college sila si Joshua ang may pinakamadaming manliligaw pero dahil mapili ito at madalas nagsususungit ay napapaatras nalang ang mga nagtatankang makuha ang matamis niyang oo. Nadala rin ni Joshua ang ugaling pa-'hard to get' hanggang sa magtrabaho na ito kaya pati sa office ay parang may hands off sign siya at lahat ng mga nagbabalak ay di na tumutuloy.

"Nandito na tayo" sabi ni Wonwoo. Agad namang lumabas si Joshua at dinouble check ang address na nakasulat sa papel at sa GPS location sa phone niya.

"Sure ka ba dito na 'yun?" hindi maipinta ang mukha nito.

Tumango si Wonwoo. "Sure ako."

Nakatayo silang pareho sa harap ng isang lumang bahay. Luma pero mukhang matibay. Hindi nakatulong ang mga huni ng ibon at ang pagtahol ng mga aso sa kaba na nararamdaman nilang dalawa. Pagabi na din kaya todo ingat sila pareho sa paglalakad papunta sa pinto na may _ENTRANCE_ sign.

"Ikaw na ang kumatok, Wonwoo" sabi ni Joshua pero laking gulat nila dahil biglang bumukas ang pinto at sinalubong sila ng isang matandang babae.

"Hinihintay ko kayo," sabi nito at ngumiti pa na nakapagpataas sa balahibo ni Joshua. "Tuloy lang."

Tuloy tuloy lang silang sumunod sa matandang babae hanggang sa makarating sila sa isang silid na puno ng iba't ibang simbolo, isang bolang kristall at voodoo dolls.

"Pasok kayo. Ako nga pala si Madam Damin. Umupo lang dyan ang magpapahula sakin, ihahanda ko lang ang kristal." sabay turo nito sa upuan na walang sandalan.

Halos maihi si Joshua sa takot at mabilisang sumulyap kay Wonwoo para senyasan ito na sa ibang araw nalang sila pumunta pero tinulak lang siya ng kaibigan sa upuan kaya napilitan itong umupo.

"Anong gusto niyong malaman, mga ijo?"

"L-lovelife po," sagot niya. "Gusto ko pong malaman bakit wala pa kaming jowa."

"Kami? Anong kami? Bakit pati ako?" bulong ni Wonwoo.

"Damay damay na 'to." sagot niya pabalik.

"Lovelife?" humagalpak sa tawa ang matanda. "Mga kabataan ngayon 'yan ang laging tinatanong sakin. O siya sige magsisimula na ako."

Nagsimula magliwanag ang bolang kristal at pumikit ang matanda sabay hawak sa kamay ni Joshua at ang kabilang kamay naman ay humawak sa kamay ni Wonwoo

"Nakikita ko ang isang tigre... Sainyong dalawa, Joshua at Wonwoo, isang tigre ang iibigin niyo." sabi nito.

"Tigre po? Kailangan ko po bang mag-alaga ng isang... tigre? Sa zoo po ba ako dapat tumambay? O year of the tiger po?" sunod sunod na tanong ni Joshua na nagsisimula nang magpanic dahil hindi niya maalala kung nagpakilala ba sila sa matanda.

Hindi sumagot ang matanda at biglang may timer na tumunog.

"Okay times up na. Pakilagay nalang ang bayad sa lamesa" tumayo na ito at nag-inat pa.

"A-ano pong ibig niyong sabihin sa tigre?" hirit ni Joshua.

"Rawr rawr~" sagot naman sakaniya with matching tiger claws pa.

Sa galit ni Joshua dahil pakiramdam niya ay pinagtitripan lang siya ay nilapag niya nalang ang bayad sabay hila kay Wonwoo palabas. Naririnig niya ang hagalpak ng manghuhula.

"Ano ba 'yan di naman ata totoo 'yung nireto ni Seungcheol," padabog pang sabi nito. "Tigre? Saan naman ako hahanap non? Baka wala na talaga akong magiging jowa sa lifetime na 'to."

At ang tanging nagawa lang ni Wonwoo ay gayahin ang matanda habang tumatawa.

"Rawr rawr~"

\---

Makalipas ang isang linggo napansin nilang magtotropa na naging matamlay si Joshua. 'Yung tipong di na makakain at di na makatulog sa kakaisip tungkol sa 'tigre' na sinabi sakaniya ng manghuhula kaya naisipan ni Wonwoo na makipag-team up sa jowang si Soonyoung para magbigay solusyon ang problema nito.

_Oplan: Jowa for Joshua_

Nagsimulng magbrainstorm at maglista ng mga potential candidate ang dalawa at nag _elimination method_ pa nga sila based sa likes at dislikes ni Joshua. Sa sobrang choosy kasi ng kaibigan ay isang tao lang ang natira sa listahan nila.

"Si Jeonghan nalang ang natira. Ayos naman siya at pasok sa ideal type ni Joshua..." sabi ni Soonyoung

At that moment sabay silang nagkaroon ng bright idea at dito palang magsisimula ang ating kwento...

Isang araw, sa araw na di inaasahan ni Joshua na isasabak siya ni Wonwoo sa isang _blind date_.

"ANO?!" gulat na sabi ni Joshua kay Wonwoo. "Bakit ako ang pupunta eh date mo 'yan!"

Pilit itong pinapakalma ni Wonwoo habang hawak hawak ang tiyan. Kailangang galingan sa pag-acting dahil ito ang first step sa plano nila. May pahawak hawak pa ito sa tiyan at pag minsan ay minamasahe niya pa ang ulo.

"Sira ata 'yung sisig na nakain ko at sobrang sakit ng tiyan at ulo ko ngayon. Ikaw muna ang sumipot at baka ireport ako sa dating app na gamit ko." rason ni Wonwoo.

"Ayan nasa huli talaga ang pagsiSISIG..." biro pa ni Joshua pero binawi niya din dahil bumalik siya sa realidad na siya ang magiging proxy ni Wonwoo sa isang blind date.

 _Blind date_.

Ayaw na ayaw ni Joshua sa blind date dahil gusto niya na kilala na niya ang isang tao bago pa makipagdate dito.

"Sige na... Minsan lang ako makikiusap sa 'yo." hirit pa ni Wonwoo.

Madaming tumatakbo sa isip ni Joshua at kung san san na siya napunta sa kakaisip kung sino ang ka-blind date neto nang biglang pinutol ni Wonwoo ang train of thought niya,

"Gwapo, ka-age mo, business man at mabait."

Buti nalang talaga at pasok sa banga si Jeonghan. Nahalata kasi ni Wonwoo na mas naging interesado sa usapan si Joshua.

"Bakit di mo sinasabi sakin na may ganyan pala sa mga dating apps?!"

"Ilang beses ko kayang sinabi sa 'yo 'to pero di ka nakikinig sakin." pagsisinungaling ni Wonwoo.

Ang totoo dyan ay walang kaalam alam si Joshua na ang kaklase nilang si Soonyoung ang jowa ni Wonwoo ngayon at hindi ito gumagamit ng dating apps.

"Ganon ba? Ano bang pangalan niya at saan kayo dapat magkita?"

Mukhang ayos ang first step at kumakagat na si Joshua sa master plan nila kaya naman nilatag niya ang detalye at nangako siyang tutulungan si Joshua thru text kung pano maging Wonwoo-ish sa date.

At nang mapapayag niya si Joshua ay agad nagtext si Wonwoo kay Soonyoung kung kamusta naman si Jeonghan.

_From: Soonyoung  
Muntik ko pang di mapilit wahaha pero okay daw paunahin mo na si Joshua dahil bibili pa kaming OOTD ni Jeonghan XDD_

_To: Soonyoung  
Okay ily ingat ka :)_

\---

Nauna sa tagpuan si Joshua at mahahalata na hindi ito mapakali sa kaba at the same time ay gusto niya ding makita 'yung 'Hoshi' dahil para kay Joshua ay: _To see is to believe._ Kung totoo bang may ganitong hulog ng langit sa mga apps ni Wonwoo pagkatapos ng date na ito ay nagbabalak na din siyang mag-install sa phone niya.

Matagal siyang nagdadaydream sa kung sino ang makaka-blind date nang biglang niyang mapansin na may lalaki na palang nakatayo sa harap ng table niya...

"Wonwoo?" sabi nito.

Pag angat niya ng tingin ay parang nasilaw ito sa kagwapuhan na nasilayan. Droopy eyes, matangos na ilong at mapulang labi, walang wala sa nabuong imahe sa isip ni Joshua. Biglang parang naririnig niya na kumakanta ang mga anghel sa background at sa paningin ni Joshua ay parang may mga bulaklak pa ngang namumukadkad sa paligid nito.

"Uy... Hi Hoshi." mahinang sabi nito.

Nasira lang ang momentum sa pagtitig neto nang makita ang outfit ni Hoshi: Animal print polo shirt tucked in sa black pants with tiger belt at opera pumps (shiny black shoes). May suot din itong kwintas at singsing na may maliit na tigre.

Tiger? Eto na ba ang sinasabi nung manghuhula?

 _Ang mahiwagang mensahe~_ biglang tumunog ang Doraemon ringtone ni Joshua.

 _Shit hindi ko nasilent,_ isip nito.

Namula siya sa hiya dahil sa lakas ng ringtone niya ay pinagtinginan agad sila, idagdag mo pa ang OOTD ni Hoshi naging center of attraction silang dalawa.

"A-ahh excuse lang sagutin ko lang 'to."

_From: Wonwoo  
Nandyan na?_

_To: Wonwoo  
Oo... Ano nang gagawin ko? Ano bang plano niyo ngayong araw?_

_From: Wonwoo  
Sabi ko kasi maghoholding hands kami ngayon at magdadate kami sa amusement park_

_To: Wonwoo  
Di kasama sa usapan natin yan!!!!! >:(_

_From: Wonwoo  
Pls :(_

Bumuntong hininga si Joshua bago tignan ulit si Hoshi na nakatutok din sa phone niya. Napatitig siya sa kaliwang kamay nito na nakapatong sa lamesa. Huminga muna siyang malalim bago ito hawakan.

Nakita niyang nanlaki ang mata ni Hoshi at namula ang tenga pero nang makabawi ito ay ngumisi siya sabay hinigpitan ang pagkahawak sa kamay ni Joshua.

Natameme si Joshua at ramdam niya ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya... nakafocus lang siya sa kamay nilang dalawa.

"Tara sa amusement park?" aya ni Hoshi.

Hindi makapagsalita si Joshua at ang tanging nagawa niya lang ay tumango.

\---

Bago magsimula ang date ay kinabisado muna ni Joshua ang sinabing itinerary na sinend sakaniya ni Wonwoo. Mahilig ito sa rides kaya pinili niyang mabuti ang pagkasunod sunod, syempre huli ang Ferris Wheel para makita niya ang sunset.

Sa kabilang banda ay nakahalata na si Jeonghan sa nangyayare kaya naman kinumpronta na niya na si Soonyoung matapos makasalubong ito sa c.r.

_From: Soonyoung  
Sorry na hyung :( hehehehehe XD_

_To: Soonyoung  
Kung di pa kita makikita hindi ka pa aamin ah_

_From: Soonyoung  
HEHE Di ba crush mo naman si Joshua yieeee <3 Kaya nga ikaw ang The Chosen One_

_To: Soonyoung  
Oo. Salamat pero aamin na ako na hindi ako si Hoshi. Ilang beses nang nadudulas si Joshua sa totoong pangalan niya at hirap na din akong tawagin siyang Wonwoo!!_

_From: Soonyoung  
Hala? Mamaya na hyung hahaha ngayon kasabwat ka na namin ni Wonwoo kaya mamaya nalang. Gusto ko din makitang kiligin si Joshua dahil napakasungit nyan sa mga manliligaw niya, sayo lang hindi :')_

Hindi na nakapalag si Jeonghan dahil maging siya ay nageenjoy din na makadate si Joshua. Nageenjoy siyang makitang namumula ang mukha nito pag nginingitian niya ito. Pigil na pigil pa nga si Jeonghan sa pagtawa sa tuwing nasasabi ni Joshua ang pangalan niya imbes na Wonwoo ang masabi nito.

Malakas talaga ang trip nina Wonwoo at Soonyoung.

Kung tutuusin ay huling huli na si Joshua dahil i.d. niya ang pinakita niya imbes na i.d. ni Wonwoo kaya pag minsan ay sineseyasan nalang niya ang mga amusement park staffs.

Nakikita niya din na sa tuwing titingin ito sa phone niya ay si Wonwoo ang katext nito pagkatapos ay parang bata na ginagawa ang dare dahil nakaturo ang bote sakaniya.

"Ang hyper po ng jowa niyo, Sir." sabi pa ng isang staff sakaniya.

Napangiti ito.

"San mo gusto sunod? Anchors Away kaya?!" excited na sabi ni Joshua kahit na pang apat na balik na nila 'yun sa Anchors Away.

Muling napangiti si Jeonghan. Seeing Joshua's vulnerable side makes him smile. Hindi niya inakalang ang kilalang masungit na crush niya ay ganito pala kasayang kasama.

"Kung saan mo gusto." sagot niya.

Nagpatuloy ang date nila at kung ano anong rides ang nasakyan nila hanggang sa nagrequest ng food break si Joshua dahil hindi na nila namalayan na lagpas lunch time na pala. Malapit na din lumubog ang araw kaya dapat magmadali, paniguradong mahaba na ang pila sa Ferris Wheel.

"Ngayon nalang ulit ako nakapagrelax sa day off ko," sabi ni Joshua habang kumakain ng burger. "Ang saya din pala."

"First date mo?" tanong ni Jeonghan kahit alam na niya ang sagot. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam na siya ang first date ng long time crush niya.

Tumango si Joshua at tahimik silang kumain.

\---

Tama nga na mahaba na ang pila sa Ferris Wheel pero laking pasasalamat nila dahil agad silang nakapila, just in time to witness the sun set.

Kabadong pumasok si Joshua dahil alam niya na kailangan na niyang umamin. Kahit walang sinabi si Wonwoo sakaniya na umamin kay Hoshi ay naguguilty pa din siya.

He didn't want this day to end. Masayang kasama si Hoshi at gusto niya na masundan pa ang date nila para may 'get to know each other' stage sila kaya lang naisip niya na proxy lang siya... na si Wonwoo dapat ang nandito ngayon.

Matamang nakatitig lang si Hoshi sakaniya para bang naghihintay na ng big revelation niya pero si Joshua ay _man of timing_ kaya ilang minuto ng katahimikan pa hanggang sa makarating sila sa tuktok at biglang tumigil ang Ferris Wheel sandali.

"M-may aaminin kasi dapat ako Hoshi..." panimula niya. "pero sana hindi ka magalit sakin... tsaka sa kaibigan ko ah!"

Tumitig lang si Jeonghan. This is it. It's time to reveal the truth na nga!

"H-hindi kasi dapat ako ang kadate mo---"

"I know." sabat ni Jeonghan.

Mukhang gulong gulo ang mukha ni Joshua kaya naman may tinuro si Jeonghan sa likod ni Joshua at lumingon naman ito... para makita si Wonwoo at Soonyoung na may hawak ng camera at nagpipigil ng tawa at kumakaway pa.

"Rawr rawr~" sabay pa na sigaw nila.

Tinignan ni Joshua si... Hoshi at ngayon niya lang narealize kung bakit tiger inspired ang OOTD nito. Naalala niya bigla ang hula sakaniya tungkol sa tigre.

"A-alam mo na hindi ako si Wonwoo?!" tanong ni Joshua.

Tumango si Jeonghan at ngumiti ulit.

"Joshua Hong," iniabot niya ang kamay niya. "Ako nga pala si Jeonghan. It's nice to finally meet you and finally be on a date with you."

 _Finally?,_ isip ni Joshua.

Tinanggap niya ang kamay ni Jeonghan pagkatapos ay tinakpan ni Joshua ang mukha gamit ang kamay niya, pilit pinoproseso ang nangyayari at halos sumabog sa hiya. Bumuntong hininga pa nga siya but it was a sigh of relief.

Tumigil ang Ferris Wheel at di niya namalayan na pinapababa na pala sila. Nang makababa ay agad niyang sinugod si Wonwoo na kababa lang din, pinigilan naman siya ni Jeonghan.

"Bwisit ka! Pwede namang iset mo nalang date naming dalawa hindi yung feel na feel ko pa pag acting as Wonwoo! Ang dami mo pang pinagawa sakin ah!" sabi ni Joshua na pabirong naka-ambang susuntok kay Wonwoo pero maging siya ay natatawa sa pinaggagawa niya.

Patuloy lang sa pagvideo si Soonyoung sa gilid.

"Sorry na!" sabi ni Wonwoo. "At least hindi mo na iisipin 'yung manghuhula dahil dinala na namin sa 'yo ang tiger mo."

"Rawr rawr~" hirit pa ni Soonyoung.

Tumawa silang lahat at dito magtatapos ang ating maikling kwento.

(Syempre nasundan ang date nina Jeonghan at Joshua... everyone lived happily ever after.)

-KATAPUSAN-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** First ever fic fest ko po ito kaya thank you and sorry baka hindi ko nameet ang expectations niyo. Thank you @svtfiloficfest for this opportunity hehe


End file.
